baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Reputation
Reputation is a game mechanic present in both Baldur's Gate and Baldur's Gate II. It represents the general perception of the party as a force for either good or evil. Reputation affects interaction and outcomes with all people you are going to meet. At lower reputation, the party is hunted down by law-enforcement and shopkeepers refuse to sell items to your group, while high reputations means you can buy items from shopkeeper with a reduced price. Companions react to the party's alignment, making comments to indicate their mood. In Baldur's Gate, a Reputation that is too high will prompt some companions to leave the party - this is most common for Good companions in a party with a low Reputation - while other companions will complain, but will not take actions unless removed from the party. In this case, these companions will depart the game permanently. In Baldur's Gate II, a character dissatisfied with a party's Reputation will always leave the party when it grows too high or low, but can be re-recruited if the player modifies their Reputation more to their liking. In Baldur's Gate, Good companions such as Minsc and Dynaheir will complain about low Reputation, Evil companions such as Kagain and Viconia DeVir will complain about high Reputation, and Neutral companions like Jaheira and Xan will complain about both low AND high Reputation. In Baldur's Gate II, things are simplified; Good characters dislike a Reputation that is too low, Evil characters dislike a Reputation that is too high, but Neutral characters do not care how the party's Reputation is. Reputation can be gained by donating money to priests in their temples up to a reputation of 18 points and by completing certain subquests. Reputation can be lost by committing crimes, ranging from theft, trespassing and murder. The reputation number is between 1-20. In Baldur's Gate, Reputation also affects the abilities gained after Dreams. Reputation 10 or above at the time of the dream gains Cure Light Wounds twice, then Slow Poison twice, and finally, Draw Upon Holy Might twice. Nine points or lower reputation or below similarly gains Larloch's Minor Drain twice, then Ghoul Touch twice, and finally, Vampiric Touch twice. Starting reputation Whenever you start a game with a new character or after exporting an existing character to Baldur's Gate, this will be starting reputation of the character. See Alignment for more information. Effects of Actions on reputation table. This table describes the effects of any action that has effect on reputation. The number in parentheses is the minimal number that must be given to the church, when you give 200 gold instead of the 100 gold that is needed, will not lead to the gain of double reputation. Note: you can buy reputation points up to lvl 18. To buy your reputation back after become a villian, you need at least 2100 gold for a reputation of 10 or at least 4200 gold for a reputation of 18. Reaction adjustment This table describes the reaction of NPC's and the relation with reputation. Charisma also gives an reaction adjustment, see Character Abilities for more information. Note that killing the Flaming Fist soldiers who appear will further decrease your reputation. NPC reactions toward reputation This table shows the reactions from NPC's, including companions, towards the protagonist. Here is a list wcich describes the words used in the table. *Happy: he/she likes the reputation of the party. The companion can join the party again from the area where they parted, if this was done. *Neutral: the companion has nothing special to comment on the reputation of the protagonist. The companion can join the party again from the area where they parted, if this was done. *Unhappy: the companion doesn't like the reputation of the party and encourage earning a different reputation, but he/she will not leave the party on his/her own will. The companion won't join the party again if the party leader decides to go on without the companion. This companion cannot be found ever again in the game. *Angry: the companion doesn't like the reputation of the party and will threaten to leave the party if reputation drops/soars any further. The companion won't join the party again if the party leader decides to go on without the companion. This companion cannot be found ever again in the game. *Break: the companion doesn't like the reputation of the party and will leave the party at any moment. This companion cannot be found ever again in the game after he/she leaves. Reputation effect on shop prices This table shows the effect of reputation and store prices. Somehow, party leaders with high Charisma do have some effect one the prices of the store. See Character Abilities on Charisma. Subquests involving reputation Baldur's Gate & Baldur's Gate: EE *Recover Joia's Stolen Ring (+1 Reputation) *Purchase and deliver A Book for Firebead (+1 Reputation) *Help Charleston at the Archeological Site (+1 Reputation) *Help Dryad of Cloud Peaks (+1 Reputation) *Save Hurlik's Cow from Xvart Raid (+1 Reputation) *Rescue a child in the lighthouse (+1 Reputation) Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn *The Lost Mother (+1 Reputation) *The Slave Escort (+1 Reputation) *Freeing the Slaves (+1 Reputation) *Charity for an Ex-Slave (+1 Reputation) *Saving Viconia (BGII) (-2 Reputation) *The Skinner Murders (+1 Reputation) *Buried Alive (+1 Reputation OR -2 Reputation) *The Mantle of Waukeen (+1 Reputation OR -1 Reputation) You can also increase your reptuation by donating at various temples (+1) and decrease it by using the Slave Killing Device in the Ust Natha Tavern in Chapter 5. Category:Game mechanics